The Slave Life Of Gamzee Makara
by thisaccountisdeadmate
Summary: Your Name Is Gamzee Makara, and you are the last living Juggalo. Your whole puny life changes when a woman walks in and purchases you. ((i wont be finishing this like ever. i left it on here for sentimental reasons))
1. The Slave

The lights gave off a dimming dark tint to the dull gray room. Aroma of death lingered across the place. Death doesn't have an smell you say? It's not that you can really have the deased in your nostrils, it's more of a rotten sent. The smell that makes you crinkle up your nose in disgust.  
Chains jiggled harder as the male fought for freedom. Both wrists and ankles bound together tight, keeping him down to a rough cement wall. He whined with his acking raw dark gray wrists tired from the whole experience.

How long has it been now? Days, weeks, months, years? He fought the rusty chains some more in desperate attempts to try again for freedom. Nothing, not even a creek. A sigh escapes from his chapped lips as he looked up to the ceiling.

The hazy attacks linger in his mind. He doesn't recall much, just a name. Gamzee. Anything else deosn't seem to stick in the right way like Gamzee does. A last name doesn't really come up. Age? Family? Friends? Nothing is clear. A few faces form in his rusted think pan, but nothing sticks out.

Sometimes it's easy to zone out and focus on water dripping from the rusted pipes. _Plink, plunk, plop, plink._

It's killing to wait for _her_ to come. She, this woman, always clicks into the room on a pair of heels at a certain time. A green glowling concotion in hand. Her gentle words are mind numbing as she feeds him, _"Open wide."_

His head shoots up glancing at the door swinging with a large amount of creeks and whines as if the door is whining for help. He was waiting for her- "Head's up sunshine." a gruff voice comands as he bangs on the clanky metal door a few times.

Gamzee remained silent watching the door. Behind him stood a female in a dark green hood. A garnet green pair of lips shine in the light. Her hands hold a dark jet black purse to her chest. "Well, since you didn't like my last one, he caught my eyes. Picked him up a few years ago, he's about six sweeps. Perhaps he's your taste miss? Juggalo, pure subjuggalator. They warned us when we got em, gotta feed him cooked soper slime. Kinda like meds-"

"I'll Take Him." She mumbled holding out a small silver card.

"Eh, you sure lady-"

"Bag Him Up. I Don't Want The Surprise Ruined. How Much Silver Will My Juggalo Boy Be?" She calmly asked walking past the merchant to look over the boy.

"Uh. Eighty dollars enough cash?"

"Yes Yes." She mumbled, dazed by the speciam. "He's... Perfect." The woman whispered, slowly running a golden claw down his dirty arm, slightly discused at the poor treatment they've delived but it was amzing to find him. He wincned squirming around in pain from her stinging polish. "I Want His Wrists Tied, Eyes Covered, And Mouth Gagged Please."

"Lady, Look, I just sell em. You do the rest-" She turned with her eyes shining, fangs barred. "Now." The female annouced with a low tone growl at him.

"Y-yes man. Right away." He mumbled running odd for assistance.

She chuckled watching the troll stramble down the hall in fear, "Hello Gamzee. My Name's Kanaya." Her fangs extended lightly as she ran her tongue across them.

**Thanks for reading. This story was first drafted in science class, so it kind of sucks... Yeah, It'll explain everything. Idk anymore. I don't own Gamzee or Kanaya.**


	2. The Maid

**Chapter 2**

The vampire troll sat in the carnage bouncing on the transition from elegant brick road to dirt on the way home. She kept a wide fang flashing smile as the "hipster looking" fish prince sat next to her on the ride. He pouted watching the bright blue sky on their ride home, "Okay, Kan, wwhat the fuck are you so damn perky about?" The prince pouted at her.

"Oh You Hadn't Seen Him? My New One." She replied watching the driver twist and turn on the roads that wound and twisted in front of them.

"I saww it. He looked like a scruffy, scared, thing. I don't sea wwhy you wwen't to so much trouble to buy it-"

"He's A Juggalo."

The male blinked back processing it for a few moments, "Howw did you get did you get a subjugulator?! They had them all executed."

"Not Him!"

"Are you shore you wweren't conned?! You aren't the brightest-"

"First, Close Your Mouth. Second, I Could Smell Highblood Coursing Through His Veins! He's 100% Juggalo! The Real Deal!"

"Are you shore your noise isn't just off?"

"It's Never Off. Tonight I'll Take A Sip To Prove To You. Then You Will Indeed Get Your Horns Handed To You." Kanaya stuck her tongue out at the fishy prince.

In the back seat, Gamzee tried looking around but with only darkness around him. Everything was dead, the pitter patter of the wheels echoing everywhere. Each bump making his heart skip a beat. He would have tried t say something, if anything, but a ragged cloth bound his mouth from making noises-from making words. Tightly bound ropes keeping his hands together and a final blindfold made sure he could not see where they were taking him.

Where was he? Who are these people? Where are they taking him? Are they going to kill him? What was Kanaya talking about? Juggalo? All these words were confusing his throbbing think pan. He yelped as the ride jerked to a stop, yanking him forward into the closed space's wall. He whined attempting to use his elbow to rub his stinging head. It was not going t happen. He sighed, leaning back onto one of the seats. He quickly perked up hearing a familiar voice, "Don't Worry, We Are Almost Home Gamzee. When We Get Home Though, Aradia Is Fixing You Up."

He nodded his head slowly at her as she smiled, "Let's Hurry On Home." She called hitting the vehicle.

**Aradia's POV**  
I sighed, adjusting the dark red dress, "Princess Feferi, May I make a suggesti0n?" I asked the soaking wet princess, she gave me a little nod with a large smile as she pushed her goggles off her eyes."Perhaps y0u sh0uld wear a swimsuit in the p00l." I suggested to her.

She giggled, "Okay okay! Aradia you are the most silly maid a princess could ask for!"

A chuckle escaped my lips as I heard the carriage arrive. "Oo! T)(ere )(ome!" Feferi sung out, hoisting herself out the water and starting to run toward the front door-She's in a bikini. She's going to run to the front in a two piece, soaking wet, outfit. "FEFERI! Wait!" I screamed running after her. "Y0ur n0t fully dressed! They are g0ing t0 kill me!" I shouted, dogging and moving out of the way of obstacles created by her dash through the mansion.

"Feferi! C0me back-" I stopped dead quiet as we made it outside. "Wh0's that?" I mumbled staring at the male being escorted inside as Feferi bounced around watching him... He's... He's... Wild.

**Feferi's POV**  
I ran up to Kanaya, leaving my maid (Aradia) in the dust. "W)(o's this Kanaya?" I asked with a smile. She sighed, taking off a pair of dark green sunglasses, "Feferi... Why Are You Wearing A Two Piece Suit In The Middle Of Our Yard? What Did-"

"I know, I know. I was just so glubbing excited w)(en you guys came )(ome... Sorry." I fiddled with my swim suit slightly.

"It's Alright Quite Feferi." She smiled at me, "To Answer Your Question, This Is Gamzee." Kanaya looked around, "Is Aradia Near?"

"Yea)(!" I turned to be face to face with the dark haired troll. Aradia (as I talked about before) is my maid. It's sad, because she's a rust blood and lower on our scale, she's got to serve royals like Eridan and me. I try to give her an easy time, but sometimes I think I work her ragged. It's just how all of our homes here function. Lowest get the dead end jobs, while higher gets the luxuries. I wonder where Gamzee lye's on the scale. Aradia on the other hand does get a cute uniform. Nice little red lace outfit, she's nice just like all-most of the help around here! "Aradia, Please Clean Our Newest Visitor Up." Kanaya announced proudly.

"Yes mam, I'll get 0n it." She replied with a nod.

Sometimes I wonder if Aradia had dreams, like before she was told to serve us... The only thing I had ever found about her childhood was a small picture of her dressed in a cute adventurer outfit. Aradia's large red lips shaped into a huge smile. I've always wanted to see her super happy like that... She's just so passive about things these days.

**Aradia's POV**  
I shrugged grabbing the male by his shoulders, he winces as if I'm going to hit him, "Chill, I'm n0t g0ing t0 hurt y0u. Pr0mise. I'm n0t all0wed t0 anyway. I'm the l0west on the scale." I mumbled.

He seemed to ease up slightly as I ushered him inside. Up the large shining grand staircase and into a master bathroom. Leaning over, I started running some water, "It'll be a few m0ments." I told him, slowly making my way over to him and starting to untie his restraints... It makes me wonder if he had to be restrained, or if they just didn't want to take any risks.

I slowly started my untying his mouth gag and blind fold. Next I moved to hands to his wrist restraints. The ropes feel to the floor letting me get a look at his dark indigo eyes. "I'm... I'm Aradia." I mumbled holding my hand out.

He grabbed it with a nod, "I'm, uh, Gamzee." He mumbled.

"Y0u w0uldn't mind stripping y0ur cl0thes 0ff please?" I asked him. "All turn ar0und."

Gamzee shook his head as I turned the other way, listening to him slip into the water. Turing back around, I glanced at him in the water. Trying not to stare, I went into searching through the bath cabinet. I pull out the essential, what I know Kanaya wants me to use: Strawberry bubble bath, nail brush, tweezers, and pretty much every hair care product I can find. I know this bit all too well when I have to groom Feferi. It's my life. My adventure less life. Cheer up Aradia, things could have ended worse.

He looked up at me with wide eyes as I rolled up my sleeves, "Alright, this is sure going t0 be a l0ng day." mumbled with a small giggle at his clueless face. It was sort of cute, 0u0. No wait... That looks stupid...

I started by pouring the bubble soap into the water. He stared in awe as it quickly bubbled up, I smiled as I cracked the shampoo open. The smell of vanilla crossed my nostrils. Setting the bottle aside, I picked up a small cup, sticking it in the water, letting it suck in a cup full. "Cl0se y0ur eyes." I mumbled as he shut them. I brushed locks of dirty black aside while I dumped the water on him. Soaking his hair and wetting most of his chest and back. My eyes drew to his large horns as I started to working the soap in, don't graze them, don't graze them- I grazed them.

He froze up at I tried to pretend nothing happened, rinsing the soap out. Next went conditioner and a few other bottles of things. He whined as I picked up a hand and continued scrubbing my cleaning his nails and hands. Where did Kanaya pick him up?

**Thanks for reading. To explain, it's a more rich family theme. Feferi and Eridan are prince's and princess's. Kanaya is more of like a rich fancy home owner, and Aradia is a maid to the princess (due to her being a rust blood). This doesn't follow homestuck story line, and they are still all trolls, in a more modern timeish. It's hard to explain, any questions just ask. I'll answer if I can.**


	3. The Waiter

**Chapter 3**

The dark door swun open, standing there stood a shaking troll in a large white towel. Aradia placed an icey hand on his shoulder, "Let's get y0u s0mething t0 wear-"

"Oh, Aradia Your Finished. I've Got Something For Him To Wear. After He's Dressed, I Do Say It's Time For Dinner." Kanaya announced handing her a bundle of dark black and blue clothes. "Tonight We Will Be Eating Steak. Strawberry Cream Cake For Dessert." She announced, "Will You Be Joining Aradia? You Can If You Would Like-"

"N0. I'm n0t hungry." She mumbled, lying to the vampire.

"Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aradia sighed, leaning back onto the counter. "Hey Tav." She mumbled looking at the troll next to her. Her glanced at her, adjusting a small orange bow tie, "oH HEY ARADIA. uH, wATCHA UP TO?" He asked her with his normal awkward behavior as he fiddled with his thumbs. She sigh again looking at him, "Serving the rich my wh0le life. N0thing new."

"uH, i MORE OR MENT LIKE, rIGHT NOW." He looked away from her.

She smiled with a light chuckle, "Tav, I was just j0king ar0und. I'm just g0ing t0 hang here until they have an0ther request. The usual..." Aradia glanced at the clock, "S0, did you get a l00k at the new 0ne?"

"uH, nO. wHO?"

"Kanaya b0ught s0me0ne new. She hasn't said much ab0ut him though."

"rEALLY? i HAVEN'T GOTTEN A CHANCE TO SEE ANYONE... kANAYA AND eRIDAN HAD LOTS OF WORK FOR ME. wHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Just Feferi patr0l. I als0 got upcl0se and bathed up Gamzee."

"iS THAT THE, uH, nEW ONE?"

"Yeah. He's a bit quiet, pr0bably hasn't adjusted t0 us. She did buy him at the... The..."

"tHE SLAVE TRADE?" He looked at me wide eyed, "dID ANYONE SEE HER?"

"I d0 no0t kn0w. She did leave dressed up inc0gnit0."

"wOW... dO YOU THINK THEY WILL, uHHHH, lET ME TALK TO HIM?"

"Yeah. I'd like to think y0u'll get a chance-"

The dark brown kitchen door swung open with the aggravated male in red and blue glasses standing there with an empty plate. He bit his bottom lip in frustration as he started to scrub at the dish. He stood dressed in a white button up under shirt, black sleeveless over coat, matching black pants with dark shoes, and a mustard yellow bow tie. "Why the fuck ii2 the new guy gettiing a homecooked fucking meal?!" He asked still pissed off.

"Dunn0." Aradia interjected, disiding to not mention Kanaya's offer for food, it would just .

"What pii22e2 me off the mo2t ii2 that we get the cold leftovers."

"wERE JUST LUCKY THEY FEED US ANYWAY."

"Ii thiink iit'2 stupiid that we 2iit here like this-" A bell rung, stopping bitter Sollux. He sighed making his way to walk back out there before returning. "Eriidan wanted 2ome fucking 2alt... Whiich may ii add wa2 liike two feet away from hiis face." He mumbled, returning to scrub plates.

Aradia sighed looking at him with large eyes. "S0llux... Are y0u upset?... M0re than usual?"

"Ye2. Well, Ii'm... Ii'm ju2t pii22ed off." He mumbled under his breathe lightly.

"Try t0 relax then. Things will be alright."

"Yeah, Yeah, Ii'll try. Thank2 Aa." Sollux replied as he took his glasses off for a moment. "Tiime to pla2ter a 2hiity 2miile on again." He mumbled as he walked into the shining dining room, strawberry dessert in hand. "De22ert?" He asked looking at the four of them eating. Sollux had to resist slamming the treat into Eridan's fishy face. "Wwhy yes. Get me some cake Soll." He announced with a large smirk.

Sollux set the cake onto the table as he begun to cut the dessert. He glanced at Eridan with plenty of violent words forming the back of his mind. For some reason, these came up, "Gog damn u2ele22 fi2h", "ii hope you get chopped iin half", and "kiil me now". Feferi looked at him with a wide smile. "Sollux, I would like some cake please!" Feferi asked holding her plate out. "2ure ff." He mumbled passing slices to each of them.

"Thank You." Kanaya replied taking a small bite, "Strawberry Is My Favorite."

**Aradia's POV**  
Later that night, I escorted Gamzee to a small room, it was a dark black and purple room with a small bed in the corner, a dresser on the right, and a mirror. It was just like the rooms we are all given to staff like us. Kanaya, Feferi, and Eridan each have large rooms... And _he _has a medium room. "Will y0u be alright sleeping here?" I asked as he watched.

Gamzee turned to look at me, "Uh. Yeah, don't worry about me." He replied calmly at me.

"I'll be ar0und the c0rner. Feel free t0 call." I told him as I exited the room, bumping into Kanaya. "0h, I'm s0rry-"

"Aradia, Can We..." She trailed off as I gave a nod and followed her to her colorful and elegant room. Kanaya had me sit on a small vanity bench as she got her hands on a small red brush. "Thank You."

I nodded once more as she untied my hairs pony tail and begun to brush. "It's Like Silk Aradia." She mumbled, I watched the mirror, "What did y0u want t0 talk about Kanaya?"

"Gamzee."

"Yes, what ab0ut him?"

"I'm Not Sure... What To Do With Him."

"H0w s0? He's not bad-"

"He's a... Subjugglator."

"What?!" I almost stood up, stopped by the vampire. "Kanaya! They were whipped 0ut! If y0u find 0ne, y0u have t0 kill it! It'll kill us all!"

"I Bought Him From A Merchant... He Said If We Fed Him Soper Slime-"

"Slime?! Kanaya! Y0u cann0t d0 this! S0me0ne will rep0rt us!"

"... Not If They Never Find Out..."

"Wh0 else kn0ws?!

"Just Eridan."

"Him?! Y0u trusted him?!" I raised my right hand to my forehead.

"If He Tells... I'll... I'll Kill Him."

"Kill him?!"

"Yes. He Will Not Be Ratting Me Out Now." She smiled looking into the tall glass object in front of us, "Don't You Understand Aradia? I've Wanted To Find One Since I Was A Little Girl And They Were Supposed To Have Been Executed... Just Taste One Drop."

"Kanaya, this is insane."

She smiled watching her reflection, "Aradia, Have You Wondered How Many People Would Miss You If You Died?"

I froze up at the words. Kanaya, she wouldn't kill me? Would she? I... I think she's taking this juggalo thing too far."What?..."

"Nevermind... Just Thinking Aloud. Tomorrow, I'll Make Sure To Settle Things. Alright?"

"0kay..."

**Sollux's POV**  
I sighed, flopping onto my puny bed. This is fucking ridiculous. Another day of service to the rich. "Sollux?" I turned to see the blind troll I know as Terezi. "What Tz?" I asked her as she pouted, "Why 4r3 you so grouchy?" She stumbled over and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Ju2t pii22ed about a 2hiity day."

"F3f3r1 s4ys w3 got 4 n3w guy... 1s th4t tru3? Sh3 w3nt on and on 4bout h1m."

"Yeah. Kanaya bought 2omeone."

"Oh. 1s h3 4lr1ght? 1 sm3lt l1k3... 4 sm3ll 1 c4nnot pl4c3."

"Ii 2ee..."

"1'm gonn4 go to my room now." She mumbled getting up. Terezi let out a giggle, "Th4nks for th3 1nfo." She added putting her hands in her pockets.

What the fuck is she up to? God damn she knows how to fuck shit up.

**Thanks for reading! I added Tav, Sollux, and Terezi. Note, Terezi is part of the staff like Sollux and Tavros. Aradia is in some dramaaaa! Lol. **


	4. The Savor

**Chapter 3**

The breeze sent chills down her spine as she ran, large tears formed in her eyes, fires ragged around her as she bolted down the streets. "Dear gog." She mumbled as her eyes set on the waters ahead. In her arms lye a small sleeping highblood grub. _Why did I kidnap this child?! They are going to catch me with him... I'm going to be executed. Why am I such a fool-_ Her thoughts paused as she heard a small squeak from the wriggler. "Hmm?" She asked glancing at the waking up child. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Just get to the damn docks." The troll mumbled, her feet starting to feel like bricks as she held the bundle close. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh, calm down honey." She mumbled to calm her blanket bundle.

He made more squeaks as she neared the waters, small wicker basket in hand. As feet chased after her, she placed him in the basket. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small silver dog tag as she kissed his forehead, "Goodbye child." Escaped the trolls lips as she pushed the make shift raft onto the water. The pounding seas started to sweep him away, the wriggler let out small cries at the woman. "Love you too." She mumbled as they pushed her onto the ground.

A few days later, a tired, worn out, dark purple wriggler washed onto the shore of a dark sandy beach. He squeaked and whined as he came into view. A male looked over the grub, "Someone new?... You don't seem to have a luses, and I'll guess you aren't a sea dweller... At least I don't see any fins or shit... I swear I've seen you before, or somethin like ya." He chuckled at the confused boy giving out small squeaks, "Who does you be then?" He asked the lone boy, picking up a small name tag on a silver chain: _Gamzee Makara_

~~~~~Present~~~~~

"Gamzee. Wake up." The rust blooded maid mumbled knocking onto the spruce wood tree door with a light voice. Gamzee's eyes fluttered open lightly. He yawned, getting out of the bed and throwing on the outfit from the other day. It seemed to be a simple black Capricorn shirt with a pair of polka dot pants. He rubbed a hand on them with a small smile, everything was just so nice... He walked to the door in the clothes, "Oh hey Aradia." He mumbled looking her in the dark strawberry eyes.

"Kanaya wishes t0 see you." She replied, fully dressed in her uniform, fresh, clean, and cut with her hair tied up into a neat pony tail. "Please d0 n0t dally. She d0esn't want t0 wait. I can esc0rt y0u t0 her." She gave a weak smile back at him.

He nodded at her lightly. "Aradia... I really appreciate your help." Gamzee mumbled making Aradia's face flush her dark blood color. "It's n0 pr0blem... Really... Just my j0b."

"Nah..." Gamzee looked around as they walked up the stairs, his eyes fixing on several picture frames and photo's old the home and it's owners over the years. As they near the last step, a large photo of a younger Kanaya and two fish trolls stand in front of the home. Next to them is what's known as the "staff". A rust blood maid on the end, followed by a less self confident butler like troll, another male in dark red and blue glasses kept an annoyed pout in the picture, finally a female with a small blue hat on as she seemed to be giggling and hugging the last girl. The last girl wore a pair of dark red glasses and flashed a threatening "walking stick", Gamzee recognized two of them. At least, one of the women to be Aradia. "I was just thinking... Like I know you... I know it sounds stupid, but I had to say it." Gamzee mumbled shutting his mouth afterwards, Aradia tried to hide her blush as she stayed silent. "We're here..." She mumbled opening Kanaya's door.

"Ah. Thank You Aradia." Kanaya gave a warm smile, "Gamzee. Take A Seat Dear," He mumbled patting the seat at her vanity.

The troll shrugged, taking a few steps and sitting down. "You May Wake Up Feferi Now Aradia. Please Close The Door One The Way Out." The female mumbled waving her off as she sorted through a small drawer. "Here We Are."

Gamzee remained quiet as she paced over with a small bag in hand. She started by pulling out a small black brush and brushing through the locks of hair. He tensed up for a moment before relaxing as she gathered hair and brushed. It seemed to have a habit of spreading out wildly as she attempted to brush. "Hmm." She mumbled, setting the brush down, placing both hands on the sides of his head, and tilting him front and center. "There We Are." She mumbled, "Hold still As Possible."

"Okay." He replied softly as she pulled out a small pair of silver scissors. "I'm Just Trimming The Ends Dear." Kanaya announced as she begun to trim.

**Feferi's POV**  
"Aradia. I'm kinda glubbing bored." I mumbled looking at her with a goofy smile. Eridan walked into the living room, he seemed to be reading a book. ")(ey t)(ere Eridan!" I waved to him as Aradia sighed, folding the blankets on the couch, "What are y0u d0ing Amp0ra-"

"Aradia... Wwe've been ower this. I address you. Not you address me." The fishy prince replied setting his bag turner down on the table.

The rust blood smirked, knowing she was being annoying, "0h. S00000, s0rry prince Amp0ra."

"Don't pull a fuckin Wris on me." He pouted as she fluffed the pillows making them perfect. "Wwhat are you ewen doing?"

"Fluffing pill0ws... It's pretty 0bvi0us-

"No! Not that!" He rolled his eyes leaning back onto his chair, "I mean, wwhat are you doing wwith that... Neww thing."

"..." She couldn't help but laugh, "A) That 'thing' is named Gamzee Makara. B) I'm just d0ing what Kanaya asks."

"Wwhatever! Can't believe he got a fucking last name... And Kan is doing some wweird shit."

"Just d0ing my j0b..." Aradia looked at him, "And I'm pretty damn g00d at it." I giggled clapping my hands, Aradia is the best!

**Third Peson**

In a few moments she smiled at his (more) managed mess of dark ashey locks. "There We Are. You Look Nice..." The vampire mumbled staring at the glass in front of them. "Thanks Kanaya." Gamzee replied with a small smile, "For everything."

"It's... No Worry At All." Kanaya quietly told him dazed.

He leaned back with a smile, "Watcha looking at?..." Gamzee asked like an interested kinder gardener.

The female bit her night sky lips as she looked down at his large dark yellow and grape colored eyes, feeling guilt about the thoughts of his blood on her fangs. "Oh. Uh. Erm. Let's Just... I've Got To Grab Something. Stay Here Please."

Gamzee nodded, he glanced looking around as his eyes noticed a small box at his feet. He leaned down, picking it up and putting it onto his lap, the box read "_Kanaya M.'s Makeup Box_" in shiny gold letters on the handcrafted box. Interested as to what would be inside, he slowly opened it. A few things stuck out, it mostly shades of green and black... And LOT'S of lipsticks of those two shades... What even the fuck is the difference of "Ash Black" between the color black. They all look the same. He moved a few things aside as one thing stuck out to him, "White cream powder." Gamzee raised a brow rereading for a moment. "That was a lot of fancy letters for, Face paint." He whispered, twisting the lid off and sticking a finger in.

Kanaya walked back in the room with a new shirt and pants, freezing up at the sight. On the floor was an opened jar of bright white face cream. Her eyes darted to the juggalo painting his face. A small giggle escaped her lips as he turned around. "Oh, sorry Kan-"

"No. It Is Fine. I Like It." She replied setting the clothes onto her bed. "Keep The Facepaint. I Never Use It, And Do Not Plan To Soon."

"Really?... Thanks." Gamzee smiled at her. "Is there a way I could repay you?..."

"Uh... No That's Not..." Kanaya stopped herself, sitting down on the bench. "...Just... One Taste..."

He raised a brow at her slowly leaning back from her, "Taste?... What do you mean-" Kanaya quickly threw her fangs on the subbjugglator's neck, both racer sharp fangs quickly piercing his rough skin, accessing the rich dark blood. He whined out in pain, he squirmed around gently moving head to his empty shoulder, exposing the area more.

Kanaya sucked on the area as dark sweet blood danced on her tongue, she tried to pull away from it, but the taste too intoxicating. Gamzee leaned back as his vision had started blurred around him. "...K-Kanaya..." He mumbled as things blurred around him, growing weak at the large blood loss she hadn't noticed she was taking in from him. Kanaya pulled up with the indigo still on her lips, "Oh Dear." She mumbled at the black out troll.


	5. The Blind Woman

**Chapter 5**

"2hiit! Kanaya!" Sollux mumbled passing by with Tavros. The two quickly dropped a set of fresh towels. The vampire bit her bottom dark lip realizing this meant that they would see his dark purple blood. "uH. kANAYA... hIS... bLOOD." The shy male pointed to the purple trickling out of his neck. "Holy fuck. He'2... He'2... He'2 a MOTHERFUCKIING HIIGH BLOOD." Sollux glared at her, "What the hell Kanaya?! Why the fuck diidn't you 2ay anythiing!? Who el2e fuckiing knows?" He practically hissed each word to her.

"Erm... Aradia And Eridan. I'd To Keep It That Way You Two."

"Yeah?! Ii'm not the p2yco 2uckiing hiim dry!"

"Captor. Clean The Mess Up. Tavros, Patch Him Up. Aradia Will Help If Needed, understood?"

"uH,,, yES kANAYA. uNDERSTOOD."

"Good. Get To Work. If Anyone Finds Out, I Will Know Sollux."

The male nodded at her, "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." He started to clean with the fresh towels.

Tavros grabbed the males arm dragging him into the hall running into Aradia. "Heeey Aradia." The blood deprived male mumbled leaning on the rust bloods shoulder. "D-did you know that Kanaya has sharp teeth?! She showed me~" He pointed to the bite marks.

"What happened Tav?" She asked running her hands through the dark locks. "Did Kanaya d0 s0mething? I knew she c0uldn't help herself."

"nO IT'S OKAY, I'M HELPING HIM TO HIS ROOM. kANAYA WANTED ME TO FEED HIM SOME... uH... sOPER..."

"S0per?..."

"sHE SAID WE HAD TO FEED IT TO HIM. tHE DEALER SAID, tO, uH, gIVE IT TO HIM... iT MELLOWS HIM OUT. bECAUSE OF HIS BLOOD." Aradia took a long sigh helping Tavros escort Gamzee to his room.

Hard, dark hard rain drops poor down onto the road. Slowly the door to a dark blue and black carage opened, letting a tall dark haired troll climb out of the four wheeled mobile device. The female sighed, pulling out a dark black umbrella. She tugged annoyed at her silk soft dress. The large flowing gown had a dark blue blood color petti coat over a gray silk spider web print under the coat. The small coat hid her arms down to her wrists, the working hand supporting long dark nails. Her long lashes matched her large dark yellow and dark eyes with matching ocean blue lips. She sighed looking at door in front of her, giving a hard knock with the robotic arm.

A bored blind girl sat on the sofa, already done with her choirs. Terezi perked up as she heard the door bell. The female adjusted her lacey turquoise dress and tapping her walking stick along the wood. She made her way to the door, taking a large sniff with a disgusted look forming on her face. "Oh, 1t's you." She mumbled looking at the spider girl. "Yes, it's ever so gr8 to SEE you too." Vriska placed a hand on her hip as Terezi moved aside to let the troll in. "How w4s th3 trip?... Not l1k3 I 3v3n c4r3 though."

"Yeah... The trip was 8oring as hell." She shook the wet umbrella as she stepped inside. "Take this." Vriska handed her the umbrella as she pulled her suitcase inside.

"D1nn3r 1s 1n two hours. K4n4y4 h4s s3t for st34k, s4l4d, soup, and cr34m puffs for d3ss3rt. Sh3 d1dn't know 1f you'd b3 hom3 tod4y, so 1'm suppos3d to f1ll you 1n."

"Okayyyyyyyy, get on with it then."

"Ov3r 4 f3w d4ys 4go, K4n4y4 bought 4 m4l3 n4m3d G4mz33 M4k4r4. You most l1k3ly won't s33 h1m unt1l d1nn3r, sh3 h4s pl4nn3d to sh1ft 4nd sh4p3 h1m to h1s blood class."

"What is it then?"

"Ok4y, 1 don't know 1f 1'm suppos3d to s4y... But h3 sm3lls l1k3 gr4p3s."

Vriska stood a bit taken back at the moment. "Are you saying he's... A highblood?"

"Pr3tty much... H3h3h3h3." The blind girl giggled looking at Vriska. "N33d 4nyth1ng 3ls3?"

"No."

Vriska picked up her bag walking up the steps toward her large room. She opened the double doors into the dark room. A black and white silk bed sat in the middle on a dark blue rug surrounding it, the floors dark oak wood, double glass bed side tables on both side of her bed, on the left was a dark closet holding her things, and a large window that over looked the garden was just next to her bed. Vriska yawned, pulling out a husktop and opening a chat.

_:Chat Log:_

EB: hey vriska! are you back yet?

AG: Yeeeeeeeeah, I'm 8ack john.

EB: oh hey! *checks for eight

AG: Good jo8 john, *clap clap x8

EB: hahaha :B

AG: Sooooooo... See any good human movies? Perhaps ones that involve sweaty long haired men?

EB: maybe... i could dig out some from the shelves. ;B

AG: Cool, I've got to go. 8ye.

EB: bye vriska! i'll look for those movies!

_:End Of Chat:_

She sighed shutting the computer, trolls aren't supposed to be friends with humans. Only for business, if she told someone that she's been talking to John for a few years she'd be shamed. Humans have NEVER EVER been allowed to talk to trolls either. John hasn't told anyone about Vriska, even though he'd love to meet her. John always asked for a photo of her, but Vriska wanted to wait a bit. He's not sure how much longer he can wait.

With a small sigh, she got up and stood in front of her window. Her interest peeked as she watched Sollux standing next to a patch of sunshine yellow. She moved the curtains and opened the large window to see.

Sollux took in a deep inhale of the fresh air. He ran his tongue along a sharp double fang, everything in twos. The male held out his hand waiting a few minutes, "Come on... They alway2 come... Where are they?" Sollux asked biting his bottom lip. As soon as he hopes started to die, _buzz_

A small yellow and black insect flew out from the trees onto his palm. It took a few moments adjusting before it looked up at him. Sollux melted inside, slowly moving his hand toward his face. The insect let out small buzzes as he felt his face give a light mustard yellow blush, "You are 2o 2weet." He mumbled watching the bug flex its wings. He'd always loved bees. Sometimes they would follow him when he was younger, he'd trot around with a few following him creating buzzes. At first he thought it was because of the flowers around him, but they stuck by him, never stinging him. Sollux woasn't going to lie, he enjoyed it. When he was stressed, he'd like to watch one or two crawl around on his hand when no one was looking for him.

He hadn't noticed small Feferi watching from behind a hedge, _omg! Sooooo glubbing cute!_ She thought to herself holding in giggles.

"Yo Soll!" A fish male shouted, causing the bee to fly from Sollux's palm before Eridan came into view. He glared, adjusting his glasses, "Ye2?"

"Kan is lookin for you! Make some fuckin dinner!"

"Fiine. Ii'll get on iit."

Kanaya took in a long sigh, sitting a seat at her vanity. She picked up her classic tube of lipstick, putting on a lair of jade green on her lips. "There. Much Better." The troll wasn't ready to go out there again, she'd lost control. Ugh! How could she be so stupid! The highbloods dark blood was just so tempting! She wanted to hide from all of them but she knew it wouldn't be professional to hide away. "Vriska Must Be Home, I Cannot Drag On Suspicion." Kanaya told herself.

"Kanaya?... Tavr0s and me g0t Gamzee t0 rest." Aradia told her from the doorway.

"Aradia, Am I A Bad Person?" She asked turning around.

"N0, it's understandable what happened..."

"I Just... I Feel Horrible, It Was The Reason I Bought Him At First... Now I Don't Feel Great About Keeping Him As A Juice Box."

"Perhaps y0u c0uld d0 s0mething different."

Kanaya paused to think for a moment, she shot up in victory, "Aradia I Know What To Do!" She grabbed Aradia by the shoulders, "I'm Going To Help Him Be A True Highblood!"

"0h, Kanaya is that really a great idea? I mean, there was a reason that-"

"Yes! I Have Never Thought Anything Through More!"

"Alright then... What d0es this mean?"

"I Would Like To Meet With Makara Tomorrow Morning In My Room. Eight Sharp."

"I'll make plans then, see y0u at dinner."

Terezi sighed, glancing at the clock. She leaned in and ran her rough tongue along the surface: 5:09 PM. She took another long sigh and stood up. "D4mn 1'm bor3d." She whispered as she looked around before beginning to open the door. "What do we happen to be doing?" A rough voice asked behind her. Great, here comes the scolding. The blind girl turned around quietly. "H3llo 3qu1us."

"Where are you going?"

"To g3t som3 41r."

"Fine, don't be long. Dinner is almost done I hear."

She held back any annoyed quips and darted out. Her stick clicked on the sidewalk as a new scents caught her nose. A mixture of pine, grass, and... Cherry? Honestly that was her favorite smell. Red was her favorite color! Hell, Terezi even wore red shoes on this god awful outfit. It wasn't the best idea, but it was her only request was to wear something with red.

The girl whined as she was knocked backwards into the dirt. "Huh?" A deeper voice asked, clearing that it was male. "What the hell is a girl doing out here?" He asked helping her up.

"W4lk1ng 1 thought." Terezi snickered, "1'm Tz/T3r3z1."

"Okay... I'm Dave."

"H3y! You'r3 th3 ch3rry sm3ll out h3r3!"

Dave froze up, trying to play her comment off. "You sure? We just met, could be you smell wrong-"

"No! My nos3 1s n3v3r wrong!" She insisted.

"Okay, okay, chill."

"Wh4t3v3r, n1c3 sh4d3s cool k1d."

"Are you blind or some shit?"

"Y34h! Duh!" She snickered, shoving him softly. "You gotta n4m3?!"

"Dave."

"Oooooh, cool!" She looked up, "1'v3 got to go.. But.. C4n w3 t4lk l4t3r?.. Ton1ght?.. 1'll sn34k out."

"Fine, we can I guess." The male in a red hoodie shoved both hands in his pockets and walked away. He sighed, why did he want to talk to her still? Something made him want to...

Feferi sighed watching her fish in the tank. "Whale... I'm not shore what to do Mr cuddlefish... I like someone... Like flush for someone." She whispered as another fishy prince froze in the doorway, he shouldn't be listening, but why not?

"I think I like Sollux."

That's why.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I've been away! I know this took toooooo long!**


	6. The Cat

**Chapter 6**

The quiet cat sat quietly on all fours, awaiting the woman of the evening to walk down stairs. Nepeta actually didn't mind working for these Highbloods, she thought they were all nice. Well, maybe Eridan is a bit creepy... On the other hand, Feferi was super funny with these amazing puns and Kanaya was sweet. She'd create and fix clothes for Nep. Although, she was good friends with another one named Equis... He was a huge follow the rules guy and it was kind of odd that he'd break any honestly. But Equius breaks only a few rules for her, they were secret Moirails, he'd make sure she didn't get into too much trouble around the home. She was quite into roleplaying and snuck onto a computer to message people. Terezi played with her sometimes, but she could get busy. "AC sits and awaits miss Merium, because her feast seems to be ready-"

"Nep, can you quit that fucking roleplay shit right noww?" The fish asked, sitting down at the table in an angry huff. He cleary wasn't over Feferi liking Sollux of all people, I mean why that landdweller? He was a big jerk that didn't know how to serve a fish for his life.. Aradia was alright at her job, she was a pretty damn good maid. Sadly this girl was off limits, Kanaya made that clear.. Maybe it was because she didn't want the girl distracted from her work possibly?

She sighs softly, there go her hopes to have a fun day.. Honestly the cat girl had been bugging them to have a fun outing with all of them for a while. Everyone has shot down the idea at moment except for a few trolls.. Just hey there was hope, a special day was going up lately! "Fine... Have you guys seen Terezi around?"

"No, and I don't, noww go tell Soll I'm hungry. And I wwant it noww."

Nepeta sighed and stalked away with herself, she could tell he was upset. She knew he was in fact. She heard Feferi earlier too, Nepeta was making her rounds in the vents (don't ask why she was, the girl liked to catch up on gossip...) and overheard the fishy princess. Kind of sad actually. Eridan clearly liked her a lot, she'd seen the way he was around her sometimes, but Feferi couldn't help her feelings. The cat girl hadn't seen this ship coming though.. She more or less Sollux and Aradia to come out due to them being close friends and all. Now that she thought of it, she didn't have any ships with the new guy either... Time to work on finding more out about Makara.

")(ey guys! Dinner shore smells great!" Feferi called, walking in quietly. "I'm starved!" She examined, pulling out a seat and sitting down next to Gamzee. The bubbly fish was excited to see him, he'd been talking more lately and she loved chatting with him. At first, before seeing telling her fish, Eridan thought she liked Gamzee. In fact, Feferi even liked to call him Clownfish sometimes... Like a cute nickname? Maybe? It was... Odd to watch. "O)( )(i Gamzee!"

"Oh, hey sister!" He waved, almost seeming more happy than usual.

"You seem )(appy!"

"Yeah, I am... Kanaya said some motherfucker wanted to up and talk to me, plus Aradia is hanging out with me later!"

"Whale that's great! I'm going to tell someone... You know what..."

"Oooooooh, that! Good luck sis!"

"Thanks Gamzee! You're so nice to me!"

"Course! I bet everybody could use a friend!"

He nodded back as another female walked down the stairs, quickly almost being tackled by Nepeta. "Kanaya-oh, nevfur mind." Nepeta mumbled at the startled Vriska. "What the fuck!" The spider girl screamed back before absentmindedly taking a seat next to Gamzee. She glanced up and raised a brow at him. "Hello? Who the hell are you?" She asked, now changed in a more relaxed outfit. Vriska leaned back in the chair in a dakr black Scorpio tank top, jeans, and tall knee high red sneakers.

"I'm Gamzee."

"Soooooooo, have we met?"

"Don't up and think so."

"Where did they pick you up from? The side of the road?"

"Umm... I dunno."

"I'm Vriska I guess, Gamzee?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard that 8efore, I'd just have to put my finger on it..." She looked away thinking as Sollux and Tavros walked in carrying plates. "Here'2 your food." He mumbled, walking away from them again. Vriska looked up towards Tavros with her classic smirk, "Geeeeeeeeze pupa, learn to use those legs faster!" She called, grabbing her knife and taking a bite of the stake in front of her. "Tell Soll this isn't bad." She mumbled while waving him away.

"Bye Tavbro." Gamzee called with a mouth full of good.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Feferi yelled at Gamzee in between giggles, "Swallow first clownfish! Swallow!"

Eridan sighed, taking a bite, sending glares at all three of them. "You all are fuckin' disgusting and the most unclassy bunch I'vve met."

"Shut your trap Amopora!" Vriska yelled, slinging a spoonfull of mashed potatoes over at him, which hit him directly in the mouth. "Yessssssss! Ten points for the spider 8itch!"

Gamzee chuckled along with Feferi and cheered with Vriska. "Twenty more if you can motherfucking get his eye!" He called as she flung more potatoes. Eridan screamed and tried moving as the fish princess hid under the table. "Gamzee!" She exclaimed.

"Ac sneaks in, tail twitching with excitement as she crawls under the table and eyes a stray fish princess hiding from three brutes throwing mashes spuds at each other." Nepeta whispered as she crawled under the table. "Hello Miss Feferi, a good furrend."

Feferi looked over giggling, "Hello Nep!"

"Ac smiles a toothy grin that flashes her sharp teeth to catch her prey as she waves a furrendly hello to Fuferi."

"Hey, Nepeta, did you hear that a few humans are coming over?" She asked quietly and sat up, listening to Vriska bark orders with Gamzee giggling that husky laugh.

"Oh, mew heard! I heard!"

"Did you hear their names?"

"Uh... Dirk, Dave, Roxy, Rose, and Jane... Oh! Oh! and a boy named John! I think maybe Jake and some girl named Jade."

**End of chapter 6**


End file.
